undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Wandering Jason
"I'm on a Mission a mission to stop a certain Multiversal Enemy." '' -Wandering Jason Wandering Jason Wandering Jason is a Jason which actually heralds from a different dimension he is on a personal Mission to defeat and kill Infinitey Code History He was Just your average Jason wandering the multiverse until Infinity code in his dimension got free and started a multiversal rampage Jason was in front of Infinity code with Virus404 and Mother Virus they teleported in front of Jason and told Jason on now that he was free the multiverse was theirs but Infinity code sans says they were of no use to him anymore and was about to strike virus404 with his infinity blade but Jason being the kind soul that he was Jumped in front of virus404 and took an Infinity blade through the chest after of which he died but unbeknownst to Jason he was not dead he was Just in a really bad coma. During his slumber he met a strange spirit that goes by the name "Binary" and told Jason that it would help him in the real world after of what seemed like ages Jason finally awoke after of which he looked around and saw baron wastelands of code and universe Jason looked at his body and saw that he had a bowling ball sized white spot in the center of his chest that had binary code appearing around it and the inside of his left arm had binary code in it and so did part of his right arm after. Of which binary showed and asked Jason if he wanted revenge he accepted and binary tore open a dimensional rift and told Jason to go to another dimension and try to kill Infinity code before he did he found the remains of his brother and took his scarf and with most of his world destroyed he went through the rift and now exists in this dimension and is trying to gain more power in order to find defeat and kill Infinity code Appearance Jason kind of looks like UT Jason except half his shirt blue and the other half is white with 1's and 0's on it and he wears his original blue jacket except his jacket has now elongated all the way down to his ankles and their is a white dragon marking on the back of his jacket that goes all they way down to the end of his jacket also his shoes are the same but on the soles of the shoes have ones and zeros and he is wearing two scarfs his own is a white scarf with ones and zeros on it and his brothers is the cyan scarf and his soul is still blue and the soul trait is still confidence but there is a medium sized white spot in the middle of his soul with appearing ones and zeros Personality Wandering Jason is a lot more serious and stern and has little time to play around he is constantly in suspicion of some of the people he meets and he never wants to be asked about his brother sometimes he is more caring and may take part in a little relaxation but no matter what he is determined (not like that) to complete his mission Relationship Binary:Put Jason in this dimension and is actually a really good friend to Jason Powers/Abilites (Normal Jason abilities) Elemental Manipulation:Jason can manipulate any type of element at any time Elemental Immunity:Jason is immune to absolutely any element in the existence Regeneration:Jason can regenerate from any type of wound which include:recreating ripped out organs,fix or recreate bones,and now he can regenerate entirely new limbs God Buster:Jason's left arm can still shapeshift into weapons,stretch unthinkable distances,make clones of itself,etc Devil Buster:Jason's right arm can still grab and attack people,grow in size depending on the enemy,sense energies and aura's,etc Flight:Jason can levitate and fly whenever he wants Teleportation:Jason can teleport to anywhere he wants even beyond the barrier of the AU's Herobrine state:Jason can make his eyes pure white which gives him a massive power boost Powers/Abilities (New Abilities) Infinity blade of confidence:Jason's main weapon his '''Confidence katana '''now the blade is white with ones and zeros and the handle is blue and is nearly as powerful as omni Jason's katana Infinity blades:Jason from the binary code and the fact that it was used on him he can use the infinity blades like Virus404 and Infinity code Binary Code Manipulation:Jason can manipulate,create,destroy (etc) binary code 1's and 0's Code Manipulation:Jason can manipulate code to the fullest limit with no limits Ability Theft:If Jason kills someone or a soul is in close proximity he can absorb their soul in order to gain new abilities after of which the soul is just pale blank souls that mean nothing AU Jumping:Jason can go to different au's or timelines via portals he just has to simply snap his fingers and a white portal will open taking him to a different timeline or AU Code Immunity:Jason is immune to any type of code manipulation or anything that involves code in general Non-code immunity:Jason is immune to non-code attacks from nearly any of the gods (so anti god sans won't have much of an easy fight) Binary Slash:Jason can cast a slash of pure binary and the damage is 1 trillion at first then 999,999 million per second if the opponent is still in the slash attack is active until the opponent (If they can) either redirect their own code or the binary's code Binary Touch:Jason can put binary code on his hands so if he touches anyone or anything they corrupt and begin to corrode Binary Touch Brainwash:Jason can use '''Binary Touch' to brainwash an opponent to do anything he wants Damage Refraction/Reflection:Jason when he gets attacked can refract or reflect damage off him to make either his opponent take the damage instead of him or put the damage he took onto a random object in the multiverse Access Denied Defiance:If Jason gets denied access to an AU or timeline Jason can use the binary code of his being to instantly get access to the AU or timeline Binary Strings:Jason can Create string made of binary code and can latch to anything with an unescapable grip he can drain souls,Forcibly control their body and emotions,Vaporize opponents,corrupt their code,files or data,etc Binary Bones:Jason can create bones made of binary code and the damage is 4.7 Million dps and also corrupt and Distort their code,files and data by overloading said things with binary coding Binary Blasters:Jason can create Blasters that look like classic ones except there are binary code on it, the damage is 7.9 Million dps and does same effect as seen above Soul Attacks:Jason got these abilities from his time in glitchtale to take out Betty Noire he can use the 8 different soul types for weapons Data Manipulation:Jason can create,morph,distort,manipulate (etc) Data in any sort of being this is only accessable through his Virus Mode Quantum String Manipulation:Jason in some of his forms he can see the cosmic strings that form reality floating around everywhere and change anything he wishes by grabbing whatever the strings are connected to and tugging it to how Jason wants it to be. Jason can rearrange Living being including gods (and at max power beyond gods) in ways Jason sees fit and alter them according to the strings that make up existence Hate State:Jason also got this from glitchtale the hate had found Jason and tried to possess Jason but because of his altered code instead of possessing Jason he absorbed the HATE and changed,in this state his jacket had turned black and the dragon symbol turned red,his hair had turned black as well,and both his sclera had turned black and his iris is blood red and the white half of his shirt turned black,and his soul turned black except for the white spot Abyss 'Mode:On his way to find Abyss Gaster Jason accidentally found all 4 Elemental orbs and while doing so accidentally found the cross core,both of them ended up bonding and fusing with Jason now he is '''Abyss '''Jason. His Jacket is now black and a purple X on the back of his jacket over the dragon marking. He also has the fur scarfs identical to abyss sans and his eyes look like abyss sans's (when he go the first elemental orb) and there is a colorful crystal in his neck/chest region and the diamond in the middle of elemental orb is inside that crystal his soul is separate into 4 different colors 1/4 is red,1/4 is blue,1/4 is green,and 1/4 yellow but the white spot is unaffected AU Creation:Jason in Abyss Mode Can bring back,create,re-create,or uncorrupt any type of AU '''Virus mode:'When Jason was looking for Xans he found pieces of Virus code of all xans's which he had accidentally absorbed and transformed his Jacket is black and the dragon marking is Cyan. He has xans's data wings and his eyes are cyan his soul is now cyan 'Modified Virus mode:'Jason also absorbed the virus codes of Ryu and is now a power up of '''Virus mode his Jacket is still black but the dragon marking on the back is yellow and so are his eyes,he also has Ryu's scythe. Instead of Xans's data wing he has ryu's real wings. His soul is now Yellow True Virus mode:Jason achieved this by the sadness of his backstory he told to Undervirus frisk and the sadness inside of him awoken his True Virus Mode 'His Jacket is now white,the dragon marking is a brighter shade of cyan,and his face is now black and covered in data. His data wings have red glitch pieces and he has True Xans's tail. His soul is now a brighter shade of cyan with bits of red '''True Modified Virus mode:'The reason mentioned above also affected '''Modified Virus Mode his Jacket is now aqua and now so are the wings,his face is black covered in data and his tail now has a yellow outline instead of cyan and the scythe is black and is full of data and also has a yellow outline. his yellow soul now has a blackish outline. I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Mode:'one time Jason went up against Virus 404 and when Jason's binary spot in his soul was hit with Virus 404's Infinity Blade the spot snapped and expanded and in the moment it did green binary surrounded Jason and transformed him into '''I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Jason '''now his Jacket looks like infinity codes (it has the .exe102892.Error!99455 and so on) and his face he has the same as infinity codes the right half of it being black with white binary on it and the left half is white with gray binary on it also his eyes are the same as Infinity codes but not his teeth and his pants have white binary code on it and so does the blue half of his shirt,Jason's right and left arm,his hair,the two scarfs,and his shoes are the same color as infinity codes left arm (which is constantly changing color) Jason's entire soul is now white with black binary code on it and Jason himself is surrounded by signs that say "GOD" in rainbow title boxes '''Absolute Reset:Jason uses this in I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Mode this ability allows Jason to absolutely reset everything in existence including player themself ' Stats (Currently) LV:378 HP:1.3 Trillion ATK:1.2 Million-3.6 Million (Max 6.9 Million) DF:2.7 Million Stats (Hate State) LV:540 HP:7.2 Trillion ATK:4.6 Million-7.1 Million (Max 9.8 Million) DF:4.7 Million Stats ('Abyss '''Mode) LV:784 HP:1.5 Quadrillion ATK:7.9 Million-9.9 Million (Max 1.3 Billion) DF:6.8 Million Stats '(Virus mode) LV:978 HP:3.6 Quadrillion ATK:2.4 Billion-4.8 Billion (Max 6.9 Billion) DF:8.6 Million Stats (Modified Virus mode) ' LV:1,465 HP:7.1 Quadrillion ATK:7.7 Billion-9.9 Billion (Max 2.1 Trillion) DF:1.3 Billion Stats '(True Virus mode) ' LV:1,796 HP:9.7 Quadrillion ATK:2.1 Trillion- 4.3 Trillion (Max 6.5 Trillion) DF:3.7 Billion Stats '(True Modified Virus mode) ' LV:2,135 HP:1.4 Quintillion ATK:7.4 Trillion-9.5 Trillion (Max 1.4 Quadrillion) DF:5.9 Billion Stats ('I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Mode) LV:????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? HP:????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ATK:????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? DF:????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Mission To gain power around the multiverse and once he has gained enough power to find defeat and kill Infinity code his servants and his creations Quotes To anyone who is loyal to Infinity Code: "Your entire existence is an irrelevancy,'and I plan to correct it!" ' Trivia/Facts * Jason is going up to infinity code in a specific order * he's going after his supporters first then the watchers then the suppliers and so on * Jason has already taken out underfell Asgore and glitchtale Betty now he's after Xans * Jason is trying to go after abyss gaster but he thinks abyss sans might get in his way * Jason can create solid weapons or constructs from 'Binary Code Manipulation ' * Jason stats in I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Mode is an uncountable amount of ?s like Alphamono Sans in Over Mode * The white binary spot in Jason's soul is always unaffected by any of his transformations except I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Mode Category:True Neutral Category:Wanderers Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:OCs